Percy's Digimon
by becky199756
Summary: Percy's old friends just sent an e-mail saying that the digital world is in trouble again. When he goe to the digital worl, his demi-god friends see him go in. Are they still gonna be his friends? Will they freak out that there's a whole other world?
1. Chapter 1

Dink: I don't wanna help in this story! Moo!

Becky: I know you don't but, I need all the help I can get.

Dink: Fine, but I get to pick out what Wii game I want us to play after the chapters' done.

Becky: Sounds fair, but, just to be sure, you get to pick the funnies.

(Big grin on Dink) Dink: Victory is mine and so is a piece of pie! {Oh and by the way, Brittany is my Character in Speed's old life and I really say that. If you don't believe me, I will throw my **PIE AT YOU!!!!!!!! **[Pumpkin pie if you were wondering]}

Chapter one

Percy was just looking out his cabin window. He then looked down at his old D-3. And thinking about his partner Leormon.(To see what he looks like go to .) He hadn't seen him all summer. All he wanted was to go to the digital world. But he know no one at camp would his D-terminal flashed saying that he got a e-mail from Kari.

Dear Percy,  
We know you're probably busy at that camp you go to, but we need your help in the digital world. The Digimon Emporer is at it again. We you and Leormon here NOW! Right now we are at the field where Davis met V-mon. Please sent a reply soon!  
Your friend,  
Kari

When Percy saw that they needed his help he jumped at the chance. He grabbed his D-3, closed his D-terminal, and ran out the door. The nearest computer he knew of was Annabeth's. He saw that Annabeth wasn't near it and it was open. He knew it was propably wrong to do this, but, he needed to get to his friends NOW. (And he really wanted to see his partner.) He opened the Digi port as fast as he could, he stepped back from the computer, pulled out his Digivice and shouted "Digi port open!" He didn't notice that Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, and Nico had saw the whole thing.

When he got there, he saw his friends fighting a Stingmon. He even saw his partner trying to help, but knew he couldn't Digivolve without him. He ran over when Leormon used Critical Bite. He shouted as loud as he could "Leormon, digivolve!" Leormon digivolved to Leomon, and used fist of the beast king. That took out the Stingmon. His friends turned around and smiled.

"Hey Percy, long time, no see." Davis yelled as he and V-mon ran down to greet him."I was started to think you'd be late like PK."

"Davis, you know I'd never be late, or try to. Oh and, by the way, its TK. Not P.K." Percy responded with a gleeful smile on his face.

***

"Percy? Percy?!" Annabeth and Thalia yelled. Grover and Nico were trying to find a way to get Percy out of their.

"How did he even get in their? I mean one minute he's here, the next, he's gone!" Grover exclaimed. He didn't get the concept of Percy being in a computer, literally anyway. He's seen Percy many times playing games on the computer and e-mailing his mom, he's never actually seen Percy go INTO a computer.

Suddenly, Annabeth saw Percy run across the screen and she instinctively yelled "Percues Hydro Jacson! You have ten seconds to get out of this computer or I'll shut it down!"

Percy and his other friends in the computer all jump and Percy yells "Coming! See you later guys!" He left the computer and got scolded at by Annabeth about other people's permission and other stuff about scaring them. Really, he wasn't paying that much attention. Instead he was trying to hide his partner, Leormon, from sight.

"P-P-P-PERCY!!!!! What the gods is that lion cub doing behind you?!!!!!"Grover screamed with fear.

Leoromon tilted his head and asked Percy "You know these people?" Percy had an 'Aww, SHOOT' look on his face.

"AGH! IT TALKS!" Grover yelled. He looked like he was about to faint. The other three all looked astonished and scared at the same time. Annabeth drew her dagger and Leoromon got in front of Percy.

"NO! He's my partner! He won't hurt you!" Percy yelled.

"Uh..... What?!" Everyone else said.

Dink: That seems like a good cliff hanger. Wouldn't you agree?

Becky: Uh... Yeah. but people are probably gonna hate us for it.

Dink: Hey readers of this website. We need ideas, but if you flame us we will hold back a chapter for another week. Got it? One flame, one week. And we need 12 reveiws in order to publish the next chapter.

Becky:Have fun reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Dink: I forgot what happened.  
Becky: They just saw Leormon and Percy has to explain it.  
Dink: Oh. Lo siento. (I'm sorry in spanish)

Chapter 2 Percy told his friends to sit down so it'll be easier to explain. Annabeth didn't like the idea because Leormon was still standing next to Percy.

"Can you stop staring at me?" Leormon asked as he started to walk near her. She immediatly grabbed her dagger and pointed it at him.

"You stay away from me you... thing! And keep away from my friends!" Annabeth yells at Leormon.

Leormon gets angry when Annabeth points the dagger at him and tries to pull Percy away. Annabeth sees what Leormon is trying to do and grabs Percy's arm. They were in a Percy tug of war.

"Guys! Let go of me! I can't stretch! Ow! I'm not a rubber band!" Percy cried out. Annabeth and Leormon both let go at the same time when they realized Percy was in pain, then he fell down.

"Thanks for letting me go. Now, can you lend me a hand?" Percy asked. Grover was still cowering. Annabeth stared at him for a minute, in disbelief. Then she helped Percy to his feet.

When everybody had settled down, (and stopped using Percy as a tug of war rope) Percy started to explain who Leormon was and he explained to Leormon who everybody else is. When he was done, Grover had finally stopped cowering and asked "But if the Digimon Emporer is at it again, how do you plan to stop him?"

Percy thought about this for a moment and shrugged. He actually didn't have a plan. He didn't think he needed one. He usually just improvises. Grover had a good point, but with the Digimon EMPORER, he needed to think of a plan.

Annabeth gave Percy a concerned look. "Percy, I understand this is the digital world, so, why not just shut down the Emporer program?" She asked, as if it were completely obviuos.

Percy slaps his forehead. "Annabeth, the Digimon Emporer is a KID. He doesn't understand that the digital world is a real world."

"Well how would I know that."Annabeth said. 


	3. Sorry

I know you all where hoping for a new chapter, but I forgot where I was going with this. So if someone would like to take over PM me. Sorry everyone.

-Bex out 


End file.
